iron_throne_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
High Septon Terrance
Terrance Pommingham is an ordained Septon of the Faith, he ascended to the position of High Septon in the year 367 after the death of the previous High Septon, The Travelling One. Appearance Terrance is rather short in stature, on the lower end of five feet. He has well-trimmed white hair that is just beginning to recede on the top. In recent years he has taken on a slightly rounder figure, though not at all what one would consider to be fat. His time as a sedentary Septon in King's Landing has not dimmed the sparkle of his brilliant emerald eyes. History Terrance was born into a world still rocked by the arrival of Queen Daenerys. A world where many were still hesitant to accept their new liege who rode on the back of the storied, massive fire-breathing monsters who had been consigned to the realm of myth rather than reality for more than one hundred years. His father was such a one who lacked foresight, and after rumour of a few whispered words longing for the return of the Lannisters began to spread the Pomminghams felt assured that the new queen would act against them quickly as a sign of her authority. And so it came to pass that they sent their eldest son Terrance to a nearby Septry to be housed safely. Terrance blossomed in the Septry, quickly taking to all the lessons of the Faith. It was noted early on that he had an amazing mastery of tone, able to change the timbre and flow of his voice to move those about him to the whim of the Seven. The Elder Brother of the Septry was overheard praising him on his sixth birthday as having a voice "Blessed by the Seven Themselves." And so it was, at the blessed age of seven Terrance was made head of the Septry's Choir, his voice quickly drawing in regard from all corners. Since that day he has become renowned for his melodic chants and tones, even after ascending to the Most Devout he spent most of his time at his own Septry, to aid the folk and sing praise to the Seven. To some he seemed a contradiction, for at all times he did praise those who aided the folk, and spent much of his spare time in simple robes giving out food, even helping with the labour about the farms and roads. Yet at every service, every official capacity he wore splendid robes of fine silks and lace, gold instruments and expensive incense often made use of. As old age began to creep upon Terrance's body he finally resigned his position at the Septry, and made his way to the court of the High Septon to join his fellows of the Most Devout. There he remained a minor player in the affairs of court, kept more for his voice than anything else. No announcement has yet been made regarding the Council's choice, though judging by the length of time they have been in consultation, one may assume the Seven have not made their will clear enough to the Most Devout. Recent Events 367 AC Terrance was elevated to the position of the High Septon, he immediately began to take an active role in the political scene of the realm. Timeline * 302 AC: Terrance is born. * 305 AC: Terrance is sent to be hidden in a Septry after his father made a foolish comment about "Wishing the Seven Damned Lions would hurry up and devour this upstart girl and her pets." In an attempt to escape any reprisal upon their son they sent him to a nearby Septry. There he was taught Valyrian by a refugee making home there, as were many other acolytes in an attempt to ensure the favour of the Targaryen Lieges. * 309 AC: At the age of only seven Terrance was made head of the Septry's choir, drawing much attraction and donations to the Faith for his beautiful singing voice. * 312 AC: Lord and Lady Pommingham come to take their son home, only to find him refusing to leave, intent on devoting himself to the Seven. * 320 AC: Terrance is put in charge of selling the Septry's Wine Sales. He is noted as rather successful in this endeavour, as well as in garnering donations in return for indulgences/blessings. He soon became responsible for the selling of Church goods in the region. * 340 AC, Third Moon: During a trip to Essos aboard a trading Vessel he painted his first portrait of the Titan of Braavos, which then was sold for a fair sum. * 340 AC, Third Moon: Terrance was attacked by Red Priests while preaching the word of the Seven. He was held captive for an entire day before being rescued, with no discernable effects. * 342 AC: Terrance became head of his Septry, and granted a space on the High Devout, more so that his song could fill the halls than for any other reason. * 367 AC: With the passing of the High Septon and two weeks of deadlock the Most Devout elected Terrance to the position as a compromise candidate after hearing him sing the morning service. Family * Father: Lord Quartney Pommingham (D) * Mother: Lady Sansa Penrose (D) * Brothers: Lord Tommen Pommingham, Ser Terrence Pommingham Quotes "Scary fucker, the High Septon is." - King Lucion Lannister Category:Clergy Category:Faith of the Seven